The Connection!
by Chrissym14522
Summary: Willow and Dean feel a connection they cannot explain, and then they find a prophecy.


Chapter One

Title: The Connection

Summary: Willow and Dean feel a connection.

Disclaimer: The Buffy universe belongs to Joss Whedon and the Supernatural universe belongs to Kripke.

Rating: MA

Author notes: Thanks to the people that help me edit this. This story takes place post s7 in Buffy and Post 'In My Time Of Dying' in Supernatural.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter One~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kennedy cheated on her… All she wanted – No. All she needed was a break from the supernatural world for a couple of days, so she packed her bags and headed out. She told the Scoobies that she needed a couple of days and she'd be back at Watcher's Headquarters' after her little road trip. They insisted on going with her, but after a couple resolves faces she left… Alone. They weren't happy about it, but they understood.

She found a little bar in the middle of nowhere called Harvelle's Roadhouse and decided to stop in for few drinks. Nursing her drink, she thought about the night she found Kennedy in their bed with another girl.

*Flashback*

Willow was tired. All she wanted to do was climb in bed with Kennedy. She and the others have been researching all night about another demon that was hell-bent on destroying the world. After figuring out how to kill the demon, she picked up the books, put them back in the stacks, and walked out the library.

After the battle with The First, they moved to Cleveland and had found an enormous mansion. With the girls doubling up in bedrooms, they had more than enough rooms to fit them all and they still had enough rooms for private suites for The Scoobies. They turned the ballroom into the slayer's gym. The library was perfect. It reminded her of the high school library. It had a large kitchen with plenty of pantry space (slayers eat more than football players). With rolling hills and a small forest on the grounds, the slayers could practice in any environment. They had even set up a small cemetery. As she was walking towards their room, she noticed the door was partially open. She was puzzled as she heard moans coming from the room. Maybe Kennedy was masturbating? Nah, not with the door ajar. She opened the door slowly and saw Kennedy in their bed with one of the new slayers. She felt the world spinning and gasped for air and that's when Kennedy and the girl she was with jumped apart. Kennedy looked shocked that she'd been caught.

"Willow," Kennedy said. "It's not what it looks likes."

Willow looked in disbelief. "Oh? Tell me what it looks like then." She was angry and wanted some answers.

Confident that Willow would believe her she answered, "She came on to me but I didn't want anything from her."

The other girl, a petite little blond, glared at Kennedy. Emily - that was her name. "So then, why are you both naked?" Willow yelled. She just didn't want to be here anymore.

The Emily girl spoke up. "We both wanted this and it's been going on for over a month." She told Willow with a smile.

"A month!" They had been doing this behind her back for over a month! When Oz had cheated, she felt something akin to this…Over a month! She never felt more humiliated and hurt. "Get out," Willow told them. Emily didn't need to be told twice. She got her clothes and ran out the door.

"Willow please listens to me." Kennedy grabbed a hold of Willow's arms. "GET OUT NOW!" Kennedy flinched. She'd never heard Willow like that.

Willow watched her leave. All she could do was sit at her computer chair and cry. She loved her and thought nothing could change that, but she was wrong.

*End Flashback*

She had been furious and hurt. She went out the next day and bought a new bed. Giles had sent Emily and Kennedy as far away as possible. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a deep voice next to her.

"Hey Ellen, can I have a drink?" the sandy-haired newcomer said.

Turning around she looked at him. Handsome didn't even come close to describing this guy. He wore an old brown leather jacket, which more than likely, had seen better days. A black unbuttoned over shirt with a white t-shirt that that seemed to define every muscle in his chest. She couldn't stop looking at him.

"Sure coming right up." Ellen said.

Dean sat down at the bar and felt eyes on him. He glanced around to see who it was. She had fiery red hair with emerald green eyes and a small stature. She was beautiful. He gave her a little wink. She turned back to her glass blushing. He thought this night would be a boring night when he came in the roadhouse, but once he saw this girl at the bar, he knew otherwise. Sammy was back at the hotel, and now Dean was very glad he told Sammy not to wait up. Ellen gave him a glass and he went over and sat down next to her. Flashing a row of pearly whites, he said, "I'm Dean." She looked surprised that he was talking to her.

Blushing and feeling shy she answered, "I'm Willow." She felt a connection with him she couldn't understand. She had just met him and wanted to tell him she was a lesbian, but for some reason just couldn't.

"So Willow, buy you a drink?"

"Sure. Why not?" Maybe this trip was a good idea. She smiled at him.

"What do you drink?" He asked. Where was this feeling of familiarity coming from? He couldn't understand it and it caused him to stare at her.

"Midori Sour."

"Hey, Ellen can we have a Midori Sour and some Jack over here?" She saw Ellen give him a weird look and fixed them their drinks. Dean grabbed the glasses and they walked over to a table. "So Willow, where are you from?" He had just taken a drink when she answered.

"Sunnydale, California." She told him waiting to see his reaction. Maybe it was her Wicca senses telling her, but she could tell Dean understood about her abnormal life.

Coughing on his drink, he stopped, and just looked at her. He asked, having a feeling she knew about the supernatural world, "The Hellmouth? I thought that was destroyed." Leaning against the back of his chair, he put his drink on the table and waited for her answer. She had a smirk on her face.

"It was. By me and my friends actually." Willow said. Dean just looked at her with an expression of disbelief. She started explaining about The First, Buffy being the slayer, about her being a witch, and about the spell that destroyed the Hellmouth.

"So you're a super witch?" Did he feel this connection because she put a spell on him?

"I didn't put a spell on you if that is what you're going to ask. Love spells are definitely of the bad. I went after my best friend with an ax… and I tend to babble when I nervous… I don't know why I feel this connection toward you and it's driving me crazy, and right now all I want to do is kiss you."


End file.
